


『 ᴅᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ᴛʜɪɴᴋ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ᴍᴇ ᴛᴏᴏ? 』

by Emuwwu



Series: Nct writings uwu [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Childhood Friends, Crushes, Fluff, Hopefully This Isn’t Too Bad, Humor, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, More Tags I’m Too Lazy To Add, Slice of Life, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, just read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emuwwu/pseuds/Emuwwu
Summary: Lucas and Mark have been friends since they were 5 years old, now they’re 17 and in their last year of high school. A day before school starts they both make a promise with each other to confess to their crushes by the time they graduate.OrI write a whole story about Luwoo and Markhyuck and other ships I love with my bad sense of humor and hints of angst but it’s mostly just bad humor and fluff.





	『 ᴅᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ᴛʜɪɴᴋ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ᴍᴇ ᴛᴏᴏ? 』

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh! I’m finally getting around to post this, I’ve had this idea in my head for while and it took around a month to write this first chapter (probably cause I procrastinate a lot,,,)  
> Please note if you find any mistakes I did edit this myself and it could’ve flown over my head but nonetheless I hope you enjoy this!  
> And a big thanks to one of my friends for motivating me to finish this, I hope this lives up to your expectations!

**Date: August 12th**

**Time: 2:36 am**

**Contact Name: Lucas**

 

Lucas?

You still awake?

Mark it’s almost 3am why

are you still awake

Why are _you_ still up

Touché

But for real Mark why are

you still up, you never stay

up past 11pm, so this must

be important

You and I both know the

only reason I go to sleep

at 11 is cause Taeyong-hyung

screams at me if I don’t...

But I don’t know Lucas

I can’t stop thinking

That’s never good

…

Look who’s talking  

I’m just messing with you

what have you been

thinking about?

Everything, I guess

Damn

Wanna meet up and talk

about it?

Hyung would kill me

if he found out I went out

So meet you in ten

minutes, our usual spot

You know it 

•••

Mark turned on his flashlight, his eyes shut involuntarily from the harsh light it gave off, once the shock from the light wore off he could see the forest. He started to walk, his gait slow and steady, as he was walking he smiled brightly, thinking of all the times he and Lucas had spent coming to the forest. 

While walking Mark couldn’t help but let his mind wander to the fact that it was his last year of high school; he was a senior, and just like that a part of life would be over, he would go off to university, and— 

“Mark,” the boy paused, looking over to his left, nothing, he turned to his right, nothing again.

“Mark Lee! I’m right behind you!” 

Mark turned to look behind him, a boy stood in front of him, Lucas. He had tan skin, dark brown hair, it was messy, but he made it work. And he wore a simple black turtleneck, and black ripped to top it all off.

“I thought I’d never find you,” Lucas paused, flashing Mark a big smile before continuing, “For a second I even thought I was calling some random guy Mark!” 

Mark bursted into laughter, in turn causing Lucas to start laughing too, between his fits of laughter Mark was able to say, “I’m not gonna lie, I got scared when I heard my name being called— I almost convinced myself I was insane.”

Lucas took in deep breaths, in an attempt to calm down. “Oh man—Mark I missed you, I missed laughing our asses off together.” 

“I missed you too,” Mark said. “Should we go sit down, or are we just gonna stand here?”

“Obviously we’re going to go sit down,” Lucas scoffed as he began to walk.

•••

It didn’t take long for them to find somewhere to sit. (partially because they found a pile of rocks and thought it would be good enough to sit on) 

Once they sat down Lucas got straight to the point. “ _So_ , what’s on your mind Mark?” 

Mark looked up at him, slightly shocked at how blunt Lucas was. “It’s just...it’s dumb, nothing important—” 

Lucas cut Mark off. “C’mon, I can it see it in your face, something’s up,” Lucas eyes softened. “I’ve known since we were 5—I saw you cry when you fell from your bike, saw you wet your pants when we went to see Cloverfield, I even saw you go through all your weird phases!”

“Hey! I thought you said you would stop bring up Cloverield!” 

“Mark,” Lucas sighed. “That’s not my point—although I will forever bring up Cloverfield. But, that’s still not my point, my point is that I’ve known since forever, we’re practically brother! Whatever’s bothering you can tell me, I even came out here,” Lucas pointed all over the forest, “to come and talk to you.”

They sat there in silence for a minute, Mark letting Lucas’s words fully sink in. He had a point, they _have_ known each other since they were little kids. If he was going to trust anyone, it _would_  be Lucas. 

Mark eventually caved in, letting out a heavy sigh, before starting to talk. “Okay, now don’t make fun of me here—“ ( _Lucas interrupted him saying ‘I’m not going to make fun of you.’ Mark just scoffed at him, ‘Stop interrupting me!’)_ “You know Donghyuck, right?” 

“Yeah, _what_ _about_ _Donghyuck_ ,” Lucas said, giving Mark a sly look.

”Don’t give me that look! But...we both know I’ve had a crush on him since grade school, a-and since this is our last year of high school I thought... I thought I’d finally tell him how I feel.” Mark could feel his face turning red, but chose to ignore it. 

“My Mark is finally becoming a man!” Lucas dramatically said.

Mark rolled his eyes, “Don’t act like I don’t see the way you look at Jungwoo.” 

It was then Lucas’s turn to become flustered. “You think he knows that I like him?!” 

“Oh please, if you asked me everyone knows how whipped you are for him, expect for Jungwoo himself!” 

“You think I should c-confess to him too,” Lucas asked.

Make gave him a smile, “Yeah, I think you should. If I’m going to confess to Donghyuck, I think you should also confess to Jungwoo.”

Lucas turned away Mark. He thought about it, heck he’s been thinking about confessing to Jungwoo ever since he’d first met him. But what would he say, how would he react?

“Jungwoo... he starts his first day of university tomorrow, you think if I did confess to him that—that he’d say yes,” Lucas asked still facing away from Mark. 

“You’ll never know unless you actually confess to him, although if you ask me, I think he would.” 

Lucas turned to face Mark again, he smiled. “I think...I think I will tell Jungwoo and hey, I’m sure Donghyuck will also like you back.” 

Mark smiles back at him, “I guess it’s decided then, both of us are going to tell Donghyuck and Jungwoo how we really feel—not tomorrow though, cause I think I would die from a heart attack if I had to confess to Donghyuck tomorrow.” 

“Oh thank  _god!_ I thoughtI was going to have to tell Jungwoo tomorrow—how about this, we’ll tell them how we feel before we graduate, that way we have enough time to mentally and physically prepare ourselves.” 

Mark nodded, and like that he and Lucas had decided to (finally) tell their crushes how they feel. 

_•••_

”Lucas have you done the summer homework?”

”Wait, we had summer homework—“

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? I know, I know, I suck at writing, but hopefully this wasn’t too bad, and sorry if this first chapter seemed a little rushed.  
> I don’t know when I’m gonna get around to post a chapter two, I’ll try to update this once every month but no promises. (I am a writing this story chapter by chapter so that might also play into why it takes long for me update!)  
> And I’m going to try to keep the tone of this story relatively light hearted (I’m a soft person what can I say)  
> Anyway I hope you all have lovely day/night and thank you for taking your time to read this uwu ♡


End file.
